Something Different
by EbilMe666
Summary: High School AU! - - - Jack had collapsed on to the snowy floor, beaten and bruised. It was just after the broken boy passed out that the 4 students found him. "Bloody hell!" Aster said as Nick picked up Jack. He was weightless in the Russians arms. "Who would do this?" Tiana asked. "I don't know." Nick told her. - - - Rated T because of torture and similar fun things!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any way shape or form!**

* * *

Jack had collapsed on to the snowy floor, beaten and bruised. It was just after the broken boy passed out that the 4 students found him.

They had been taking a short cut through the forest when, the smallest and oldest, he had sandy-blonde hair that matched his eyes and his name, Sanderson. Sandy saw the boy and walked over to him, the others followed and noticed the broken wreck of a boy lying in the slightly bloodstained, snow covered floor.

"Bloody hell!" Aster Bunnymund said, he was a tall Australian teen with tan skin. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. Nicholas st. North, a Russian teen, almost as tall as Aster, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes, picked the boy up. Jack was weightless in the Russian's arms and Nick could feel the blood dripping down his bare arms from some unseen injury.  
"who would do this?" The one girl of the group asked. Her name was Tiana and she had brown hair with streaks of green, yellow and blue running through her fringe, she had violet eyes.  
"I don't know" the Russian told her.

They had taken him to hospital and refused to leave the room, at least until someone else came to look after him. Silently, Jack's eyes fluttered open. He sensed the pain that was coming from all over his tired body but most of all it was coming from his chest. He didn't even take in his surroundings for a few minutes. Tiana noticed he was awake. The first thing that came out of her mouth was a simple question, one anyone would want to know the answer to. She asked him who had done it to him. He was more shocked that someone was with him in the hospital room then he was by the question.

He didn't know any of the students but recognized them all. They were a group from his school that seemed inseparable. Why were they here? He thought they hated him. He knew Aster did.

"I fell" he said, fooling no-one. The truth was that it was the one person he cared about who did this, it wasn't the first time either. He realized that none of them was going to believe him so he added "out of a tree" to make it seem more believable.  
"what actually happened Frost?" Aster asked him. He may have disliked the younger boy but that didn't mean he liked seeing him in pain.  
"I told you, I fell out of a tree!" Jack said, wanting to believe it, wishing it was the truth for the truth was not something he'd share with these do-gooders, even if he wanted to. Jack focused on the pain and allowed the darkness to take over again.

The group of friends were worried for Jack. He had two broken ribs on his left side and cuts and bruises all over his body. The doctor had told them that from the nature of the bruises it looked like an assault. Aster's anger flared when he heard that, he swore he'd hurt whoever did this just as much as they had hurt Jack. He had suspected it was his good-for-nothing best friend, Pitch Black.

Pitch had practically pounced on Jack the first time he met him, they were both 13 and Pitch quickly worked on earning his trust and Jack had revealed his secrets to Pitch. Pitch he knew he was going to have fun breaking him. He started slowly. Convincing Jack that he had no other friends and that everyone else saw him as a waste of time and space. By the time they were 14 Jack truly believed Pitch. After Pitch's 16th birthday he began to beat the younger boy, telling him he deserved it. He had never done anything too bad until that day though. It was a Saturday and Jack was spending it with him, he must have said something wrong, something that the older boy disliked as the next thing he knew he was in hospital with the most well known kids at school staring at him.

By the time Jack opened his eyes again he was happily surprised to find the teens were gone. Instead, Pitch was there, looking at him. Jack knew Pitch would apologize and he knew he'd forgive him.  
"I'm so sorry Jack!" Pitch's familiar, English accent said. Jack nodded. He'd already forgiven Pitch. He tried to get up but was met by a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't need to be told that his ribs were broken and Pitch knew it. He told him anyway though.

The next day Jack was cleared from the hospital, there wasn't much they could do for broken ribs and they had already treated the other injuries. They gave him some pain killers and sent him home. As he was still 17 he had to wait for his mum to pick him up before he could leave. She hadn't been able to see him the day before because her work didn't allow her to leave but she had Sundays off so she picked him up as soon as she was allowed by the hospital.  
"Jackson Overland Frost!" She said. "What happened?"  
"I fell out of a tree." Jack said, he smiled and laughed at his own misfortune.  
"Did you fall or were you pushed?" She asked as Jack got in the car. He ignored that question.

He insisted on going to school the next day, despite Mrs. Frost's protests. She drove him there but couldn't drive him back because of work. "Please be careful!" She said as he left the car.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said. He grabbed his bag and went through the gates. School didn't start for another 10 minutes so he went to the school library to read. He sat down on a lone table and got his book out. He started reading it and then the bell went so he put it away. He checked what lessons he had today.

**Chemistry**

**Maths**

**Art**

**LUNCH BREAK**

**Us History**

**English**

He grunted. The only good lesson there being Art.

* * *

Jack smiled. It was finally art. He got to the classroom and got his sketch book out of his bag. He sat on a table in the back of the room and started on his work. They were allowed to draw whatever they liked so Jack drew a forest in winter. He wasn't the best drawer but that was recognizably what it was.  
"That's not bad." A Russian voice said from next to him. He turned and saw Aster and Nick sitting next to him. He hadn't noticed them sit down.  
"I never knew you could draw." The Australian artist said to him, putting his own sketchbook away. Jack closed his book and put it back in his bag. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for the bell to go.

He shot out of the classroom. He found the quiet spot where he would go every lunch. It was in the forest behind the school. No one went there during the school day and he liked it. He soon saw a familiar boy with black hair coming his way.  
"Pitch!" Jack said, his face lighting up.  
"Jack, I didn't expect you to be in today." He said.  
"I- I wanted to see you." Jack told the older boy truthfully.  
"I don't even know why I hang out with you." Pitch said. "You're worthless." He hit Jack in the ribs. Jack doubled over in pain.  
"I'm sorry" He said, it was little more than a whisper. "I don't try to be worthless."  
"And those stupid do-gooders who found you on Saturday don't care about you so don't bother yourself in trying to make them your friends." Pitch told Jack, he saw a few tears fall down the younger boy's face and smiled. "I'm your only friend Jack, you're never going to have any one else." His tone of voice changed dramatically. It had become soothing and almost caring. Jack hugged Pitch and although he didn't like it Pitch didn't try to throw Jack off, letting him cry on him. He looked down at Jack and smiled, smiled at what Jack had become, what he had made Jack become. He ran his fingers through the snow white hair. Jack stopped crying and looked up at Pitch. He weakly smiled at him. Pitch pushed Jack away. "But Jack, I will never love you." He watched as the boy's heart broke, knowing he'd guessed right. He laughed as he watched Jack fall apart. He kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs before leaving. The sudden pain and the heart ache that Jack felt were enough to make him pass out. He welcomed the darkness, hoping it would never end. He'd been stupid to fall for Pitch, to hope that Pitch might return his feelings.

Aster and Nick had followed Jack to the small clearing in the forest but they had left when Pitch showed up. They went back to the school and apologized to the other two for being late. When North didn't see Jack in US History he suspected something was up. After school, when he found his 3 friends he told them he hadn't seen Jack since lunch. They started to worry.  
"He'll be fine" Aster said, not wanting to get any more involved with him, He still hadn't forgiven him for ruining the baskets for the Easter Egg hunt the last year. The other 3 ignored him and pulled him with them when they went to go and look for him. The first place they checked was the last place Aster and North had seen him and they saw him, curled up in a small ball in the snow with tear tracks frozen down his face.

Jack woke up, still in the snow covered forest, not knowing how long he'd been there and not wanting to leave. He curled up into a ball, closed his eyes and cried. At some point he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again the 4 teenagers were standing over him. He didn't care, he didn't even notice them. He felt himself be picked up and carried to a car. He didn't struggle or attempt to leave. The warmth of the car was welcoming after lying in the snow for so long.

None of them knew where he lived so Tiana offered to take him to her place. She had enough spare rooms for him to stay over. The others agreed and when they got to her house Nick picked up the sleeping boy and took him in. Tiana explained to her mum what was going on and she agreed to let Jack stay for as long as he needed. Tiana showed Nick to one of the guest bedrooms where he placed Jack on a bed.

"We shouldn't trust someone we don't know!" Aster told Nick when he came back to the car. Nick ignored him and Aster drove him to the school to pick up his car and Sandy home before going to his house.

He didn't want to trust Jack. He couldn't trust Jack. Jack had single handedly ruined the Easter hunt the year before by 'accidentally' dropping paint on the baskets. The baskets that Aster had worked so hard to paint were all ruined. He remembered shouting at Jack. Thinking of it again was making him angry. He had managed to save a few of the baskets but more than 100 of them had been spoilt by the white haired teen. Aster still hadn't been able to forgive him for that.

* * *

**So yeah, I decided to do a High School AU. Not sure if I'll write any more for it but if you guys want me to then please, don't hesitate to say. It was a spur of the moment type thing at like 1am last night :L**

**I should really be updating one of my other stories but everything I write for them is wrong and I end up re-writing the whole chapter.**

**Anyway, please review, fave and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack woke up he didn't notice he wasn't in his house, wasn't in his bed. All he could think about was Pitch, how he had laughed after breaking his bones and his heart. That laughter was chilling and it scared Jack. A big part of him would forgive Pitch if he said sorry but then there was a small part, a minute part that wouldn't, that knew everything Pitch had ever told him was a lie. He wanted to believe it was a nightmare but he knew it wasn't.

Wait. He was in a bed, since when had he been in a bed. He looked around the room and saw that it wasn't his. Where was he? He got up but was met by a sharp pain in his chest. Right, he had broke his ribs, no, Pitch had broken his ribs. Jack dug his hand in his pocket and found his pain killers. He took two and waited for them to take action. After half an hour they kicked in. They helped ease the pain and he managed to get up.

He noticed something wet trickle down his face. He was crying, he hadn't even noticed. He wiped his eyes and plastered a fake smile on his face. He didn't have a mirror so he couldn't check it but he hoped it would do. He left the room and was in a hall way. He needed to get home. He started walking towards the stairs but was stopped when Tiana showed up behind him.

"Hey!" She said. He jumped and turned around.  
"Hey Tiana." He said softly, trying hard not to drop his smile. He was in Tiana's house. Of course he was in Tiana's house. Why on earth was he in Tiana's house.  
"We found you in the forest and none of us knew where you lived so I said you could come here." She explained, noticing his look of confusion.  
"Oh."  
"Would you mind telling me what happened?" She asked. If he said no she wasn't going to push it.  
"Er.. well..." He started, he sat on the floor and put his head between his legs. He dropped the façade and started crying. Tiana, being the motherly spirit she is, put her arm around him and held him close.  
"Shhh.." She said, trying to be soothing. "You're okay, it's all going to be okay!" She told him.

They stayed like that for a while, Tiana with her arm around Jack while Jack cried. He stopped crying at some point and replaced the smile that had disappeared. He ran his hand through his hair and started telling Tiana what happened.

"Pitch.." Jack started, not letting the smile drop Tiana frowned, she knew Pitch and she'd known him for a lot longer than Jack had. "He's the one who broke my ribs and gave me the other injuries that you guys saw." He said softly. Tiana nodded. They had all suspected as much. "He came to the hospital and apologized so I forgave him. I always forgive him."  
"Why?" Tiana asked before realizing. "Oh.."  
"Yeah, oh.." Jack said, "Anyway, he followed me at lunch to my secret place and he realized too. And then he broke my heart." Jack couldn't hold it any longer and started crying. Tiana hugged him. She soothed him as best as she could.

Then her 3 sisters ran up the stairs and into them. "Oooh, Tia's got a boy friend!" one of them teased.  
"Not now Baby!" Tiana said urgently.  
"What's wrong?" Another of the triplets asked.  
"He's just going through a tough time. Girls, why don't you get Jack something to eat?" She asked them. They agreed and ran back down the stairs. "Sorry about the minis"  
"Minis?"  
"It's what we call the triplets because they look like younger versions of me." Jack laughed.  
"I'd like to meet them sometime." Jack said, distantly.  
"How about right now?" Tiana asked. She dragged Jack down the stairs to meet them.

"This is Anna, but we just call her Baby." She said, showing him one of the three. She had brown hair, just like her sisters without the colored streaks, she had one lilac eye and one periwinkle. Jack waved at her. "This is Jazmine" She gestured to another who looked just like Baby but with 2 lilac eyes. "And this is Kellie" she said, gesturing to the last one who looked exactly like Jazmine.

Baby had a tray with some food and drink on it. Jack gladly took it. He had skipped breakfast and missed lunch, no thanks to Pitch so he was pretty hungry. "Thanks Baby" he said, taking the tray and placing it on the table. He sat down near it and pulled it closer. He took the sandwich off of it and began to eat. As he did Tiana made a few phone calls.

"Hey, Nick"

"_Hey Tiana, how's Jack?"_

"Jack's fine at the moment. Do you think you can pick up the others and come round actually?"

"_That should be no problem."_

"Awesome! Thanks!" She hung up.

"Why do you want the others over?" Jack asked.  
"Because they need to know too."  
"Oh.." Jack said, pausing. "Okay." Tiana smiled at him and began texting.

**Sandy, Nick's coming round to pick you up and bring you to mine, is that okay?**

_**That's fine, is this about Jack?**_

**Yeah. He's gonna explain what happened.**

_**Are you sure that's a good plan?**_

**It's fine Sandy, he's already told me so I'll tell you if he doesn't!**

_**Okay.**_

Jack picked up his phone and saw the time. 17:36. He called his sister's mobile. "Hey Pip, it's me!"

"_Where are you Jack?" _She said it in a mix of concern and relief.

"I'm at a friends house."

_"Pitch?" _She was getting more worried.

"No, not Pitch, another friend."

"_You have more friends?"_

"Not exactly friends, more acquaintances. Anyway, I'm fine okay, I'll be back by dinner time."

"_Okay."_

"Bye!" He said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Tiana asked, it was obvious she'd been listening in.  
"My sister." Jack said, smiling. "You know, it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." He finished his sandwich and took a sip from his drink.  
"I know, that's not gonna stop me though." She said. "Anyway, I still have to call Aster."  
"Why does he have to come?" Jack groaned. Tiana ignored him and dialled Aster's number. It took a while for him to pick up.

"_Tiana, I will kill you if this isn't important!" _He sounded angry.

"Nick's gonna be there any minute to pick you up, you're coming to mine."

"_I'm sorta busy mate."_

"You're always busy, you're coming anyway." Aster groaned down the phone.

"_Fine. May I ask why?"_

"It's about Jack, he's gonna tell us what happened." She turned to make sure Jack wasn't listening and to her surprise he was gone. She heard giggles coming from the living room. He was playing with the minis then. "We're gonna need you for moral support."

"_Why? Won't the other 2 be enough?"_

"Not for this, he's going to need you Aster." It took a while for Aster to respond, as if he was trying to piece it together.

"_Oh, is he..?"_

"Yeah, he is." Tiana said. "Which is why you're gonna need to be here, you know more about it than the rest of us!"

"_Okay, hold on, someone's at the door." _Aster paused for a bit. _"It's Nick, I gotta go now mate, see ya in a bit."_ He hung up. He reluctantly got into Nick's car, or the Sleigh as he called it. It was bright red and way too Christmassy for him, it even smelled of peppermint. He knew he was going to feel sick by the time they got there. Sandy was thankfully already in it, meaning they didn't need to travel to his place too.

Tiana went into the living room to find that Jack was indeed playing with the minis. She watched him for a bit. As far as she could tell he was the dragon and they were all princesses that he had to terrorize. They were loving it. Then the doorbell rang. "Baby, would you mind getting that?" Tiana asked. Baby got up and hugged Jack who was laughing and then went to get the door. It was Nick, Sandy and Aster. They came in and closed the door. Baby followed them to the living room, eager to play some more.

"Girls." Tiana said, addressing the minis. "Go play in your room for a bit." They got up and tried to drag Jack with them.  
"No, I'm going to have to stay here, I'll play with you once this is finished though, okay?"  
"Okay!" The minis said in unison. They left the living room and went up to their bedroom to wait for Jack.

Jack was sitting on the floor with Tiana sitting next to him. Aster was sitting on the chair closest to Jack and Sandy and Nick were on a sofa opposite Jack and Tiana. They sat in silence for a few minutes with Jack not sure of what he could say.

"It was Pitch." He said softly but everyone heard.  
"I'm gonna kill that bloody-" Aster shouted, his infamous temper flaring up again.  
"Aster, let him finish!" Tiana said. Aster nodded.  
"He. He would sometimes beat me if I did something wrong." Jack told them, not letting his mask fall. "I dunno, I must have said or done something that annoyed him. Then you guys found me and took me to hospital he said." He breathed deeply for a few minutes, feeling his mask begin to drop. He tried to right it but couldn't so he just let it fall. Tiana hugged him and Told him that it was okay if he wanted to stop. "No." He told her. "I have to do this." He put the smile back on. He paused, thinking of what to say. "He came to the hospital, maybe after you left or maybe that was why you left, I don't know but anyway, he was there. He apologized so I forgave him, as always." He laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. "Heck, if he came in now and apologized I'd forgive him." Aster nodded. He knew why so didn't need to ask.

"Why?" Nick asked. Sandy looked confused too.

"Because.. Because.." Jack took another few deep breaths. He allowed a few tears to fall. "I- I love him." Nick and Sandy looked surprised. Tiana hugged him and Aster was thinking of what to do. He eventually settled on going to the floor and sitting by him on the side Tiana wasn't. Seeing this Tiana broke the hug and passed the crying boy to Aster.

"It's okay." Aster said. "It'll be fine mate." He said as soothingly as he could. He still hadn't forgiven Jack for the basket incident but he knew he had to put that behind him, for the moment at least. "Do you want to tell us what happened at lunch or should Tiana?" He asked. Jack nodded. Aster broke the hug and let Jack talk.

"At- At lunch." He began. "Pitch followed me and he told me that he- that he'd never love me and then kicked me in my ribs." Aster got more angry. He was going to make Pitch pay. But for now he had a crying boy in front of him to deal with. The others left the room, leaving Aster and Jack alone.

"How long were you in love with him mate?" Aster asked.  
"I- I don't know. Since I met him I guess." Jack said. He couldn't look at Aster. He knew. They all knew. If they didn't hate him before they were bound to now.  
"I understand." Aster told him. Jack looked up at him confused.  
"What, do you like Tiana or something?" Aster laughed.  
"What? No, I don't like anyone at the moment."  
"Well, then did you like Tiana?" Jack asked, "I mean, you hang out together all the time."  
"Tiana, no, Tiana's my best friend." Aster began. "Sandy however, that's a whole other story..."  
"Wait. What?" Aster laughed again. "Sandy?" Aster nodded. "So you're..?" Aster nodded again. He was enjoying this way more than he should have been. Why hadn't coming out to his parents been this easy? "You!?" Jack asked.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"I just never saw you as that type.." Jack began.  
"I could say the same about you" He laughed.  
"touché kangaroo, touché" Jack laughed this time.  
"Wait, what did you just call me?" Aster asked although he was laughing too much to be angry.

After they had finished laughing Jack hugged Aster. "Thanks!" He said.  
"Any time mate." Aster said, breaking away from Jack's embrace. "Just don't tell Sandy, only you and Tiana know about that."  
"Okay." Jack said. He still couldn't believe that Aster was gay. And that he'd liked Sandy.

The 2 boys left the room and went to find the others who were in Tiana's bedroom. "Hey, nice of you two to join us." She said when she saw them. "You okay Jack?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. He sat down next to Sandy who waved at him. "Hey Sandy." He smiled.  
"So, Jack, do you wanna hang out with us?" Tiana asked him.  
"What, like be your friend?" He asked. This was a trick. Jack was worthless and he knew it.  
"Yeah." Aster said. He wasn't expecting Aster to offer too, they may have talked a little but Aster still hated him right?  
"B- But you guys don't even like me. I'm a waste of time and space." He said, echoing Pitch. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't even try to hold them back.  
"Oh, Jack!" Tiana said. Sandy hugged him and patted him on the back. "You're not a waste Jack! We'd love to have you around!"  
"Really?" Jack asked. Sandy stopped hugging him.  
"Really!" Nick said.

* * *

**So yeah.. It's pretty obvious where I'm going with this at the moment but I dunno, anyway, 6 reviews, 4 faves and 7 follows in less than 24 hours! I have to say, I'm impressed!**

**Reviews make me work faster so don't forget to leave one :P**

**Suggestions are more than welcome too!**

**A special thanks goes to Guest for being my first reviewer so thanks a lot whoever you are :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my 10th reviewer!**

**XxX Warblers Girl XxX This is for you :D**

* * *

Jack played with the minis for a bit, Aster and the others stayed too, watching how well Jack got on with them. _Hey Gloria, are you standing close to the edge? Look out at the setting sun brin-_ Jack answered his phone. He didn't need to look at the screen to know that it was Pippa, it was her ring after all. "Hey Pip, I've been too long haven't I?"

"_Yes! Now get your but home!"_

"Okay, okay, no need for that!" She hung up. Jack sighed. He turned to face the minis. "Hey girls, I need to go now, I'll see you all again soon though okay?"  
"Do you have to go Jack?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, can't you just stay for 5 more minutes?" Kellie begged.  
"Now girls, I really have to go. I need to look after my own sister." They mumbled okay and said bye and let him leave.

"Just, out of interest and stuff, did you happen to remember my bag when you took me here?" Jack asked the other teens. Seeing their faces told him they hadn't.  
"We had a lot on our minds Frostbite.." Aster said.  
"Don't worry, I don't mind, I'll just take a detour on the walk home." Jack said with a smile. "I wasn't really expecting you to have anyway but yeah.. I'm gonna go now." He went to leave the house, only to be stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.  
"You don't think we're going to let you walk? Do you?" Nick asked.  
"I- I don't want to be a burden or get in your way or anything."  
"It's no burden. Now, Sandy, Aster, to the Sleigh!" He led the other boys out through the door. Jack reluctantly followed.

"I really don't think-" He stopped when he saw the Sleigh. It was bright red and just seemed to radiate Christmas. "wow." Jack breathed out. "Okay, just one ride."  
"Everyone loves the sleigh!" Nick said, happily as he got into the driver's seat. Aster sighed as he got into the passenger seat and Jack and Sandy got in the back window seats.  
"Everyone except me." Aster whispered. He didn't so much hate the Sleigh although the colour put him off a little, it was more the way Nick drove it that he couldn't stand. He always seemed to suddenly develop motion sickness when Nick drove.

Jack smiled. The peppermint scented car somehow made him happy. Normally, he wouldn't want to be seen in a car that was that bright but he somehow didn't seem to mind this time. Nick stopped as close to the forest as he could get. Jack and Sandy got out. They went into the forest to look for Jacks bag and found it exactly where he had left it. "Thanks Sandy, I really appreciate you coming out here with me." He smiled at the smaller teen who smiled back. They went back to the Sleigh.

As they walked Jack thought about things, mainly his new friends and mainly Sandy. Sandy was the only one of them who had acknowledged him before joining their group, with the exception of Aster last Easter. Sandy would always smile at him if he saw Jack and Jack had grown to like him. He guessed that they had probably been friends before that day and he knew Sandy would be the first one he would grow to trust. He didn't like how a lot of people would ignore the smaller boy because he was mute. It wasn't his fault he couldn't speak.

They arrived at the Sleigh and got back into the seats they were in before leaving. Jack directed Nick to his house and thanked him as he got out. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then I guess." He said.  
"Yeah, see ya Frostbite." Aster said as the car left. Jack went into the house.  
"Hey Pip!" He said when he passed his sister.  
"Hey Jack!" She said as she watched him go upstairs to his room.

Jack lay down on the bed and for the first time in what seemed like years he smiled. He actually smiled, not one of his fake smiles that seek residence on his face when he talks to people but a real, genuine, warm smile. He had friends. Sure, he'd been betrayed by the one person who he actually cared about but he had people who could help him. He didn't have to suffer in silence any more, if he wanted them to they'd help. But if they helped he'd be burdening them with his problems. His smile faded. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let them carry his burdens for him. No. He had to face his problems alone. '_But what if they want to help?'_ A small part of him asked. He ignored it. Knowing that they didn't, knowing that no one would want to help him.

He sighed and got out his book. Maybe, if he read, it would take his mind off it. Take his mind off him. After 5 minutes of staring at the same page and not actually reading he knew that he wasn't going to get his mind off it that easily. He felt the tears come to his eyes and made no attempt to hold them back. He was in his room after all, plus he seemed to be crying all day, surly once more wouldn't make much of a difference. Questions swam around in his mind. Why had Pitch done that?What had I done wrong? Was Pitch lying all this time? Did he even care? Am I worthless? He didn't know the answers to any of them except the last one. He was worthless. Worthless, useless, unloved and unwanted. Pitch had made that perfectly clear and one day of people telling him he wasn't any or all of those wasn't going to make up for years of Pitch saying he was.

Pippa heard her big brother crying and came into his room. She knelt down next to him and hugged him. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He didn't stop crying. He didn't even make any attempt to let her know he knew she was there. "Jack!" She said, starting to panic. She was about to go and get their mother who had come in moments earlier than Jack when he spoke up.  
"I love him Pippa." He told her. He didn't know why, she was only 11, she wasn't going to understand.  
"Jack?" She asked, cautiously, trying to sooth him but also trying to find out what he meant. "Who do you love?"  
"Pitch." He said, between sobs. She tightened her hug around him and to her surprise he returned it. "I love him." He said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He kept repeating. Pippa hated seeing her brother in this state.  
"It's okay Jack," she told him. "I don't mind."  
"You don't?"  
"No, why would I care if you were gay?" She asked, realizing that that was part of what he was telling her. She was worried about him though, realizing Pitch must have done something. "What did Pitch do?"

He told her. He told her everything. She made the right noises and said all the right things even though she didn't understand most of it. "Look, Jack, I don't know how love works but I know I love you." She said once Jack had finally stopped crying. "And seeing you like this breaks my heart."  
"I'm sorry!" Jack began again.  
"No, Jack! It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault." Pippa told him. Trying to get him to notice that people did care about him. That there were people who would do anything for him. "You're not the one who should be apologizing." She found her self yawn against her will. Jack laughed and put on another of his fake smiles.  
"I think someone needs to go to bed!" He teased. He chased her to her room, threatening to tickle her.

He went to his own bed and got changed into his pyjamas, that took a while and caused a lot of pain. He tried to sleep but his ribs were hurting so much. When he eventually found a position that didn't hurt him it still took a while for him to drop off but when he did he was plagued by nightmares. None he could remember but he knew that they all involved Pitch.

He was woken in the morning by his alarm clock. He looked at it. 7:30. Way too early for any sane person to wake up. He sighed and lazily went about the morning routine, showering was painful as he couldn't bend because it hurt his ribs way too much. Once he had showered and brushed his teeth he got dressed, also hard. And then he packed his bag and headed to school.

He got to the gate when he saw Nick and the others by the Sleigh. "Christmas isn't for another 6 or 7 weeks." Jack pointed out. He continued walking, to go into school.  
"And where do ya think your going mate?" Aster asked.  
"To school. Where does it look like I'm going kangaroo?" Jack retaliated. Tiana laughed.  
"For the last time Jack, I'm not a kangaroo!"  
"Then what are you?" Jack asked. Before laughing. "I know. If you're not a kangaroo you must be a bunny. The Easter Bunny!" He said. Aster gave him a look that said _I'm going to kill you_ but didn't say anything.  
"Does that make Nick Santa?" Tiana asked. Jack thought about it for a bit before responding.  
"Yes. Yes it does. And your dad's a dentist right?"  
"Yes.." Tiana said, knowing where it was going.  
"That makes you the Tooth Fairy then." Jack laughed.  
"What about Sandy?" Nick asked.  
"I'd have thought that was obvious. He's the Sandman." Jack said. Sandy pointed to Jack with confusion on his face. "I'm Jack Frost." Jack said. "You know, the prince of Ice and Winter."

Then the bell went and they all filed into class.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked that. The next chapter will probably jump 4 weeks into the future, when Jack's ribs are fully healed and it's 2 weeks before Christmas!**

**Remember to review! It makes me get these out a lot faster than otherwise as it lets me know which stories people like more so I can focus on that one. There is method to my madness.. Honest.**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading and have a great day/afternoon/evening/night!**

**Ebil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the amazing and continued support, I love you all so much!**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

It had been 4 weeks since Pitch broke Jack's ribs and Jack had been finding it hard to engage with his new friends. He tried as much as he could but he just didn't feel like he fitted in. They were talented. Nick was by far the best craftsman Jack had ever seen and excelled in Woodshop, Aster was always doing art and sketching, even in the lessons where he wasn't supposed to, Sandy was, by far, the best writer Jack had come across in a while and Tiana was the most organised and all round clever person Jack knew.

Jack on the other hand, he believed he was terrible at everything, he got low grades in all his classes, even when the others tried to help. He often thought about Pitch and that distracted him from his work. Just the fact that Pitch hadn't spoken, or even looked at him, since that day was enough to force tears into Jack's eyes. It was like his only friend had deserted him.

It was lunch time, December 11th 2013, exactly 2 weeks before Christmas. Jack was sitting with the gang, or the Guardians as they called themselves, and was reading another of Sandy's stories. He wasn't paying much attention to it as his mind was elsewhere. Aster was the first to notice.  
"Hey mate, what's up?" The Australian asked.  
"Nothing. Just thinking." Jack said, smiling.  
"What about?" Aster asked.  
"Nothing important." Jack said. Aster nodded, he knew that meant the opposite and suspected it meant Pitch. He didn't want to bring him up again so he just left it. Jack went back to his book.

"Why do you like Christmas so much anyway?" Jack asked, addressing Nick who had been talking to the others about his plans.  
"What's not to like?" Nick asked, rhetorically. "You get to give presents to people and see their faces light up." His Russian accent made it hard to understand some of what he was saying but Jack had gotten used to it and nodded, it made enough sense.  
"Easter is better though." Aster argued. Jack had learnt that this was not at all an uncommon thing, Aster would always argue with Nick if he said that Christmas was better and defend Easter and Nick would argue with Aster if he said Easter was better, defending Christmas.  
"What makes you say that?" Jack asked, before Nick could get a word in.  
"Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter's about hope!" Aster explained. "Where as in Christmas you just get presents from a jolly fat guy." He said, Nick frowned and started arguing but Jack tuned them out and went back to his thoughts.

The bell rang, signalling the end of Lunch break. Jack sighed and gave Sandy back the wad of A4 paper. Sandy smiled at him and followed him to his next class.

After school Jack went straight home. He opened the door "Hey Pip, I'm home!" he was surprised when he found that Pippa wasn't there "Pip?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Her elementary school was closer to the house than his high school, plus it finished sooner. She should have been home. He went to her room, to check if she had gone in there. She hadn't. He searched the whole house, not finding her anywhere. "Pip!" He called. "This isn't funny anymore." The panic was evident in his voice. "Pippa! I'm not playing!"

That's when he heard it. The dark, unforgiving laughter of a maniac. "Oh, look at you! So concerned for your darling sister." The English accent and voice were unmistakable.  
"Pitch!" Jack called. "What have you done with her?"  
"I haven't done anything to her Jack, she's fine." Pitch said. He laughed again. The haunting laugh echoed around the house. "I wonder how long it will take for her to get hypothermia though." He said, pausing to let it sink in.  
"Pitch!" Jack almost shouted it. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, trying not to let the fear show through his voice.  
"Now, that's more like it." Pitch said, he laughed again. God, how Jack wished he wouldn't. Laughs were meant to be fun and joyful but his, his were hollow and downright creepy. "I want you to stop playing your stupid game."  
"Game?" Jack asked, genuinely confused. Pitch ignored him.  
"Those people, the Guardians, they will never accept you." Pitch said. "They only took you in because they pitied you." Pitch smiled from the shadows, watching Jack's face fall, he knew that Jack was scared that that was the case. He had always seemed to know Jack's greatest fears.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows. Jack lunged at him. "There's no need for that Jack." Pitch said, easily dodging. He smiled as he saw tears finally escape the younger teen's eyes. He stepped forward and hugged him, wiping away the tears. He thought for a moment before placing his smooth lips on Jack's cold and slightly chapped ones. Jack gasped and as he did Pitch took advantage, slipping his tongue into the younger teen's mouth. Jack tried to push him off, not letting himself give into his feelings. Pitch noticed this and made the kiss rougher, pulling Jack closer, he found it repulsive although the taste of Jack's mouth intrigued him, it was a mix between sugar, chocolate and freshly fallen snow. Jack gave in and when he did Pitch withdrew.

Jack was at a loss for words. Pitch smirked. "Wh- wha- What was that?" Jack asked. Pitch didn't reply but instead held his hand out to Jack, silently asking him to come with him. Jack took it and Pitch led him out of the house and to the forest. They had been walking for about 10 minutes before Jack saw the small figure curled up in the snow. Pitch released his grip on Jack's hand. "Pippa!" Jack called, running forward.

He looked at his sister and then back at Pitch, as if he was asking permission to untie the bonds around her ankles and wrists and remove the gag. Pitch nodded at him, another smirk forming on his face. He had Jack again. He watched from the shadows cast by the trees as Jack untied his sister. He hugged her and she started crying. He reassured her as he led her back to the house. He set the fire alight and placed her in front of it, smiling.

Jack soon found out that Pippa didn't remember anything after answering the door to Pitch, he soon figured that that meat Pitch had hit her. Pitch had followed them and came into the room. Jack left Pippa's side to go to his.

"Jack." Pitch said, calmly. Jack looked up at him. "Come with me." Jack did as he was told and followed Pitch out of the house. They walked round to the back of it where Pitch had placed his motorcycle. He threw the helmet at Jack.  
"What?" Jack asked, catching the helmet. He knew he couldn't go with Pitch, he had to stay for Pippa and his mum but if Pitch asked he knew he'd surrender and follow him everywhere.  
"Come with me?" Pitch asked. It was more an order than a question.  
"I- I can't." Jack said weakly.  
"It wasn't a question Jack."

* * *

**Well... That was... Interesting.**

**Also, my first cliff hanger... I'm sorry guys...  
****I'm also sorry for the short chapter!**

**What do you guys think? I'd love to hear your opinions and that review box is always hungry :P  
****I really hope you lot enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Anyway, I shall update soon.  
**

_**Ebil**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack frowned. "What about you?" He asked Pitch. Pitch sighed and got another helmet from the ground next to the bike. He put it on and gestured for Jack to do the same. Jack put the helmet over his snow white hair, causing Pitch to smirk. "Where are we going?" Jack asked. Pitch didn't respond. He got on the motorbike, waiting for Jack to get on behind him. Jack did so and Pitch started the bike. Jack instinctively held onto Pitch's waist. Pitch tried not to flinch. He drove away, away from Burgess and away from everything. He was determined not to allow those idiots to mess with his plans again.

Pippa watched. She went to the back as soon as she heard the bike start. She frowned, seeing both Pitch and Jack on it and Jack was holding onto Pitch's waist. What was going on? Didn't Pitch break Jack's heart? She wished Jack was stronger, that he was less of a push over, that he knew how to say no. But he didn't and wishing wasn't going to help him. Pippa was a clever girl. She knew to go to his new friends. Unfortunately she didn't know where any of them lived. Besides, there would be no point going yet, Jack and Pitch could just be going out for a few hours.. or days. She decided that if he didn't return within three days she'd get help from them but she could only hope he came back before then.

* * *

"Where's Jack?" Mrs Frost asked Pippa, hoping she'd know.  
"I don't know, he went out with Pitch.."  
"Pitch!?" Mrs Frost asked. She had never liked Pitch Black.  
"Yeah, Pitch.." Pippa said.  
"Did he say when he'd be back?" her mother asked, worried for her son.  
"No, he didn't mention anything, he just left." Pippa said.  
"I see." Mrs Frost said. She went to the phone to call Pitch's parents.

_"Hello?" _A woman's voice asked.

"Hello, is that Mrs Black?" Mrs Frost asked.

_"Yes, I'm sorry but who is this?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Mrs Frost, Jack's mother." Mrs Frost told her.

_"Oh, okay, how can I help you?" _

"Is my Jack there? It's just, he left with Pitch a while ago and didn't mention anything."

_"He's not here, nor is Pitch, they're probably just being boys." _Mrs Black said, annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Okay, thanks anyway Mrs Black." Mrs frost said as she hung up the phone.

"He's not there, is he?" Pippa asked.  
"No." Mrs Frost said. "Never mind, I'm sure he's fine." She said, hoping that he was.

* * *

Pitch stopped. Outside a dark and abandoned house. One that people would probably assume was haunted. "Why are we here?" Jack asked.  
"Because, Jack," Pitch said, "it's safer here." He got off of the bike.  
"Safe?" Jack said. "Why does it matter if it's safe?" Pitch sighed. Why was Jack so stupid? He took his helmet off and dropped it on the snow covered ground next to the bike.  
"_They _can't find you here." Pitch said, helping Jack off.  
"They?" Jack asked. "Oh, you mean the Guardians?" Jack took his helmet off and Pitch took it from him, dropping next to his one.  
"If that's what they're calling themselves then yes. The Guardians." He ushered Jack into the house, through the open , unlocked door. He watched Jack shiver in the cold. He ignored it, why wouldn't he? He slammed the door and locked it with a key he pulled out of his pocket. "This house used to belong to my uncle. He left it to me in his will." He explained, looking at Jack's confused face. Jack nodded, understanding.  
"So, where are we?" Jack asked.  
"Why on earth would I tell you?"

Jack shrugged. Pitch smirked and led him to a room. The room had a 19th century double bed in it, very grand. It also had a huge wardrobe along with other things. "When was the last time this was actually lived in?" Jack asked, walking around the room, inspecting the dust on the shelves and bed.  
"No one has slept in this room for about 2 centuries, although my uncle did live in the house and modernize it a lot." Pitch said. "Hopefully, no one will figure out you're here." He frowned. "I'm going to go back home now." He saw Jack frown a little.  
"Am I not going with you?" He asked.  
"No." Pitch said. "You're staying here. Don't worry though, I'll come back tomorrow with some food for you." He said. He left the house, locking the door behind him.

Jack heard Pitch's motorbike start. He looked at his phone and checked the battery. 10%. Why hadn't he charged it? He put it back in his pocket and looked outside. It was night, Jack sighed. He had nothing better to do so he laid on the bed and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Pitch smiled. It had gone perfectly. He would, of course, have preferred not to have to kiss him but he knew Jack wouldn't have listened to him otherwise. He got home a few hours later and his mother told him that Mrs Frost had called her. He shrugged, "Me and Jack were just hanging out" He said, "He's back home now." Pitch smiled at his mother.  
"Okay, I hope you had a good time."  
"Yeah, it went according to plan." He said. His mother shrugged. She was used to her son being cryptic like that by now.  
"That's good then." She said. "Are you going to stay up for a bit or go to bed?"  
"I'm gonna grab some food and go to my room." Pitch told her.

Pitch went to the kitchen and grabbed a ready meal. He microwaved it, grabbed a fork and brought it upstairs with him to his room. He sat down and ate it. then he got his laptop out. After a few hours of browsing the web he put it away and went to bed.

In the morning he woke up and went to school as usual, avoiding the Guardians. After school he went to his house and packed a bag with some bread, milk and other bits and bobs. Thankful that there was a microwave, kettle and fridge in the other house. He went onto his motorbike and drove to the house. He unlocked the door and locked it again behind him.

"Pitch!" Jack called, he ran up to the door and hugged the teen.  
"I missed you too Jackie." Pitch said, faking happiness in his voice. "I brought you some food." He gave Jack the backpack. Jack smiled and took it to the kitchen. He started unpacking it and putting the various food stuffs in the fridge and the cupboards. He noticed there were also a few knives in the bag, safely covered in cloth and bubble wrap. He took them out and placed them on the counter. He cut some bread and made a couple of sandwiches, placing them on plates that were in the cupboards.  
"Why do we need so many knives?" He asked.  
"In case one gets blood on it." Pitch responded bluntly. He took a sandwich and he and Jack ate in silence.

"How was your day Jackie?" he asked when he'd finished  
"Boring as hell."  
"I'd imagine hell isn't boring." Pitch pointed out.  
"Just boring then." Jack said, laughing. "How was yours?"  
"Same old. Boring school." Pitch said. "The teachers are so stupid." He looked at Jack. "Your friends were wondering where you were." He said.  
"I don't have any friends." Jack said, watching as Pitch smiled.  
"I must have been mistaken." Pitch said. He got up and put the plates in the sink. "Wash them." Jack did and Pitch disappeared for a bit.

He came back after Jack had finished washing the plates and picked up a knife. He played with it in his hands and noticed as Jack tensed. "You still need to be punished for abandoning me." Pitch told him.  
"B- But I didn't." Jack said, cursing himself for stuttering. Pitch looked at him, saw the fear in his eyes.  
"Are you arguing with me?" He asked, stepping forward. Jack stepped back.  
"N- No." He said, he looked as Pitch stared at him, he was waiting for an apology and Jack knew it. "I'm sorry for abandoning you."  
"You know, Jackie, sometimes 'sorry' isn't good enough." Pitch laughed as he watched tears form in Jack's eyes. He left the room and gestured for Jack to follow him, which he did.

Pitch led Jack into a basement. He put the knife on the cold, stone floor and ripped Jack's hoody off. He then pulled Jack's shirt off too. He punched the younger teen in the stomach and then pushed him against the wall. "My uncle." Pitch began. "He would often keep animals down here, nurture them back to health and then release them again. He gave me the house hoping I would do the same. Wouldn't he love it if he knew I was planning on doing the opposite." He laughed and pushed Jack against a wall, causing the boy to shiver. He picked up some rope lying on the ground and tied Jack's arms to two loops in the stone wall. He looked at the knife but decided to leave it.

He left the house, knowing he wouldn't return any time soon, and went back to his. When his mother asked why he was late he simply replied he was visiting a friend. His mother accepted the reason and let him be.

Jack was confused. What had he done this time? Oh, of course, he'd abandoned Pitch. Wait. Wasn't Pitch the one who abandoned him? No. Jack abandoned Pitch so Jack must be punished. Jack sighed. He wondered how long Pitch planned to keep him down there. He was forced to stand and even then he couldn't get comfortable, the loops were above his head height and Pitch used the shortest amount of rope possible, the rope itself tied so tightly it dug into his wrists, causing them to bleed. His bare back was pressed against the cold stone. His bare feet, numbing against the stone floor. Surely Pitch would be back soon. Pitch wouldn't leave him like this to die. Would he? No. Pitch loved Jack. Didn't he? He had never actually said those words. Jack sighed. He knew there was no point screaming, all that would do is hurt his throat. No. He was going to be like this until Pitch came back for him.

Jack was standing for hours, possibly days although every minute felt like an hour so he didn't really know. He occasionally managed to drop off but never for very long. Why had he come with Pitch again? Why couldn't he have just said no to Pitch when he asked him to come with him? "Because I love him." Jack thought aloud. He wondered how long it would take him to go crazy. He fell asleep again, only to wake up a few minutes later. Jack sighed. He allowed the tears to fall down his pale face, he knew it would show weakness but he was past the point of caring.

* * *

**Well, I'm just being horrible now.. Sorry Jack.**

**Don't worry by the way guys, this darker part of the story isn't going to be too long.. Unless you want it to be... :P**

**Please review, everyone who does gets a cookie :D (::) - Cookie! :3**

**Anyway.. yeah... that's about it. Bye guys!  
**

_**Ebil**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to my 20th reviewer. (Although I love you all and you all get cookies!)**

**Frosted Skies - I couldn't tell if you were being sarcastic or not with that review... Anyway, this chapter is for you! :D**

**One quick warning: This chapter has blood and torture in it.. Yeah.. I'm lovely, I know.**

* * *

It was Saturday the 14th of December and Jack still hadn't returned. His mother called the police and he was officially a missing person. Pippa decided to try and find his friends. She didn't have a computer so couldn't try and find them through Facebook or anything like that. She had to leave the house and actually try and find them. Just before she left though there was a knock at the door. Her mum answered it and Pippa saw that it was Jack's four friends, who she had only met once. She smiled, she didn't have to go out to find them after all.

"Is Jack here?" The girl asked. Pippa remembered her as Tiana.  
"No, he's missing." Mrs Frost told her.  
"Bloody hell, since when?" A tall Australian asked, Pippa laughed at his accent and tried to remember his name.  
"Wednesday" Pippa told them. She still couldn't place the Australian's name but recognized the short, slightly chubby, one as Sandy and the burly Russian as Nick.  
"What happened?" Nick asked. He didn't get a response from Mrs Frost. She asked them to leave and then shut the door. Pippa left too.

"Pitch happened." She told them.  
"What do you mean?" Tiana asked, making no attempt to hide the panic in her voice.  
"He took him on his motorbike on Wednesday. It looked like he took him willingly." Pippa said. A, his name definitely started with A.  
"Of course it was willingly.." Tiana said.  
Adam? no. Aaron? Nope. What was the second letter? B? no. S? Yes. the second letter was an S. As.. Ast? Aster? Yes. Aster sounded right.  
"Aster!" Pippa said, proudly. Aster looked at her.  
"What is it ya little ankle biter?"  
"Oh, nothing.. I just remembered your name.." She said, causing the whole group to laugh and Sandy to silently laugh. She blushed from embarrassment.  
"Cute." Aster said.

"Anyway, can you guys help me find my brother?" She asked them, her voice showing how desperate she was.  
"Of course we're gonna find Frostbite." Aster told her. She smiled.  
"Tiana, you said 'of course it was willingly.' What did you mean?" Pippa asked.  
"Well, all Pitch would have had to do is ask." She explained. "But Jack wouldn't have forgiven him that quickly."  
"So, what? Pitch did something to make him forgive him quicker?" Nick asked.  
"Looks that way." Tiana said. "But what?"

* * *

Pitch knew he'd have to go to see Jack again soon, he'd left him alone since Thursday evening. He knew Jack would be able to survive at least one or two more days without food or water but decided to go anyway. He picked up some of his clothes as Jack's would be filthy by now. He grabbed his helmet and keys from next to the front door of his house and shoved the helmet on over his spiky black hair, left the house and got on his bike. He started the bike and set off to the other house.

He got there a couple of hours later and went in after taking his helmet off. He hadn't bothered to lock the door on Thursday but he locked it behind him now. He went to the basement and smiled at what he saw.

Jack was still tied exactly where he had left him. His arms had dried blood underneath the blood running from his wrists. He didn't look any different but Pitch knew that inside he would be. Jack looked at Pitch, the fear in his eyes intensified.  
"Don't worry Jack, I'm not gonna hurt you.." Pitch said. _"Yet."_ He added in his mind. Jack physically relaxed a little. Pitch grabbed the knife and told Jack to hold still and then he cut the rope from his arms. Jack smiled at him and collapsed. Pitch rolled his eyes and picked Jack up, bridal style, resting the knife against his bare chest. He took him to his room and put him on the bed. He put the clothes next to him and the knife on a shelf nearby and left the room to get some water and food for Jack.

By the time he had done that and got back up Jack had changed into the new clothes that Pitch had left for him. "I thought you were out cold." Pitch said.  
"Nope, just fainted a little.." Jack told him, or at least tried to, his throat was sore and hardly any sound came out. Pitch gave him the water which he took gratefully. "Thanks for the clothes by the way." He said after drinking it.  
"No problem." Pitch said. Although it pained him to admit it and even though they were slightly too big the black jeans and T-shirt looked good on the younger boy. "Eat." He said, thrusting a ready meal into Jack's hands.  
"Thanks." Jack said, he smiled at Pitch. "How long have I been here now?"  
"Well, I took you here on Wednesday, it's now Saturday. Figure it out." Pitch said.  
"3 days then?" Jack said. Pitch nodded and Jack started eating.

* * *

"Why did Pitch want Jack again anyway?" Aster asked. They were in Tiana's house, in her room.  
"He probably got bored." Tiana said. Sandy looked at her confused. "He's a psychopath Sandy, I'd imagine they get bored without their.." She paused, trying to think of the right word, "hobbies.."  
"That's just sick!" Aster said.  
"How can we.. How do we..." Pippa started.  
"We will save him!" Nick said.  
"Pippa?" Tiana said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Jack had a phone right?" Tiana asked. Pippa nodded. "Have you tried calling him yet?"  
"Yeah, it was off though." Pippa said. Tiana nodded.  
"I think we should give a certain psycho a visit." She said. They all agreed that it was the best thing to do so they began walking to Pitch's house.

Sandy noticed his bike was gone and somehow managed to inform Nick. "His bike's gone." Nick said.  
"Shit." Aster said quietly. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" Aster's voice got progressively louder as he cursed.  
"Aster calm down." Tiana said, placing a hand on Aster's shoulder.  
"Don't you see what this means!?" Aster snapped at her. "Pitch could be doing god knows what to Jack right now and there's nothing we can do about it!"

* * *

Jack had finished eating. Pitch smiled, he could finally get to business. "Jack." He said. Jack looked up at him. "I still haven't given you your full punishment you know.." Jack gulped, knowing what was coming. He didn't try and argue with Pitch, knowing it would just hurt him more. Pitch smiled and picked the knife off of the shelf. "Take the top off." Pitch told him. Jack did so, revealing the blood still dried to his arms from the cuts on his wrists. Pitch smiled.

Pitch took the knife and placed it's cold, sharp blade on Jack's left shoulder. Jack tensed, hoping Pitch wouldn't do it. Pitch pressed the knife into Jack's pale skin, causing it to break and blood to spill out, he ignored the scream of pain that came from the boy and dragged the knife diagonally across his chest to his hip. He watched as the ruby red blood oozed out of the cut, watched as Jack traced it with his right hand, tears running down his face. Pitch smiled, the blood was captivating. He looked at it and then for some unknown reason, even to himself, he placed a finger in the cut and opened it up more. He pushed his finger through Jack's flesh and dragged it down the cut. He then retracted his finger and watched as Jack fell to the ground. Pitch smiled and wiped the finger in Jack's hair, he looked as the snow white turned into a bright red as the blood came off Pitch's finger and stuck to it. Pitch then took Jack's face in his hand, making him look at him. "You know, I only do this because I love you." He said, hoping it would make Jack happier and less likely to run, he then placed his lips on Jacks for a few seconds before getting up again. He felt like laughing but he knew that it would spoil everything. Pitch left the room and took the knife down the stairs with him, washed the blood off it and his hand and then left. He would make Jack clean up in the morning.

Jack was lying on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. He was happy though. Pitch loved him. He had actually said it. Jack couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He could feel the need to allow the darkness back, to allow himself to sleep. He didn't mind, he wouldn't have minded if he died. Pitch had said he loved him and that was all that mattered. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

Pippa had been crying, she'd been thinking of what terrible things Pitch could have done to Jack. Tiana decided to take her home, it was probably better that way. "Jack will be just fine." She told the girl. "He's stronger than we all think. He's stronger than even he thinks." Tiana told her. Pippa smiled and nodded, she walked back to her house with the others and then they went back to Pitch's.

They were planning on waiting all night if they had to for the maniac to return. They didn't have to wait anywhere near as long as they thought they would, which was good. Aster heard the motorbike and waited for pitch to get off before running out muttering something about killing him. Tiana cursed under her breath and she, Nick and Sandy went out too.

"Where the hell is Jack?" Aster yelled in Pitch's face.  
"Why do you care?" Pitch asked him, stepping back. "You didn't actually like him." Pitch said it calmly and begun taking his helmet off. He looked at the younger teen in front of him and how his face showed worry. "Unless of course you do." He said. Then he noticed Sandy who had somehow appeared next to him. He flinched back, dropping his helmet  
"I'm not gonna ask again. Where is Jack?" Aster shouted, resisting the urge to punch Pitch.  
"He's safe." Pitch told them. "There isn't really much else you need to know." He sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me," He said, pushing Aster away from him. "I need to go home." He turned around and was face to face with Nick. "Great." He muttered. "This is just great." He frowned. "I guess this means the girl is here too?" He said, almost like a question.  
"How'd you know?" Tiana asked. Pitch turned to face her.  
"Lucky guess." He said, dryly.

Pitch knew there was no point trying to fight them. If it had just been the kangaroo he'd have been fine but all 4 of them? He shook his head. "Look, I've already told you, Jack is fine." Pitch said. He looked at them and smirked. "I mean, sure he has a couple of cuts but nothing that will kill him." He said. He watched as Aster and Sandy both became red with anger. He laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Tiana asked.  
"Just their faces." Pitch said. He could tell that Aster was trying to hold back hitting him. He laughed again.  
"Where are the cuts?" Nick asked.  
"That would ruin the surprise." Pitch said. He smirked.

Tiana told the others it was obvious they weren't getting an answer from him about anything any time soon and they began to retreat. Aster heard Pitch laugh and he snapped. He ran back to Pitch and punched him as hard as he could across the face.

* * *

**So.. How evil was I this time? Was I too evil? Sorry.**

**Man, that last sentence felt so good to write!**

**Anyway, remember to leave a review! (All reviewers get a blueberry this time! (*) If you don't like blueberries then have a cookie :3 (::) )**

**Well, that's about it.. Bye guys, probably see you tomorrow or Tuesday!**

_**Ebil**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been reliably informed that I was evil in the last chapter... I'm not sure if I should be proud or not...**

**Anyway, the reason for this AN is to warn all of you lovely people!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains blood... Well.. It contains some blood...**

* * *

_Aster heard Pitch laugh and he snapped. He ran back to Pitch and punched him as hard as he could across the face._

Pitch was shocked, to say the least. "Was that really necessary?" He asked, placing a hand to his cheek to check if it was broken. It wasn't.  
"Yeah. Yeah it was." Aster said. He walked back to the others and Pitch let him, not caring enough to fight back. He went into his house and straight to his room.

Pitch grabbed his laptop and stared checking his e-mails. There was nothing new other than a bit of spam. He smiled and started working on some homework as he knew he'd get little spare time to do it, what with Jack and all, he smiled as he thought about Jack or more specifically Jack's blood. He worked for an hour or so and then had finished everything that was set for him. He had nothing else to do so decided to visit Jack again. He'd stay there for the night and the majority of the next day. He decided not to pack his laptop but packed some some clothes for the next day before leaving again.

He got back to Jack a couple of hours later and it was pretty late. He went into the house, locking the door behind him. He was surprised to find that Jack hadn't heard him come in. "Jack?" He called. Jack didn't reply, Pitch shrugged. He was probably asleep then. Pitch smiled and went to Jack's room, he opened the door and saw Jack asleep on the bed. He saw that he'd washed the blood off his torso and arms. It was a pity really, Pitch had loved that ruby blood.

Jack woke up upon hearing a couple of floorboards creak. "Hey." He said, sleepily.  
"Hey." Pitch said. "Sorry to wake you." Wait. Why was he sorry? Pitch was never sorry. He shrugged, Jack was probably too tired to notice and he was prepared to let it slip this once, he must have been pretty tired too. He pulled his top off, leaving his black jeans on. He slipped into the bed next to Jack who was already asleep again. He smiled at the boy and did have to admit that he saw why girls liked him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"They never look psychotic when they sleep" Jack said, standing over Pitch. Pitch kept his eyes closed.  
"That's because they're asleep." He said, trying not to recall the particularly scary dream. Jack smirked.  
"What would happen if they were to be awakened?"  
"You don't want to know Jack." Pitch said, trying to get back to sleep.  
"Yeah I do." Jack said, he was scared that Pitch would hurt him for waking him but was much more interested in what would happen if he didn't.  
"I'd imagine they'd kill whoever woke them." Pitch said, finally opening his eyes. He sensed the fear in Jack. "But, I'm not a psychopath so don't worry about that." _'Also, you woke me from a nightmare, I can't complain too much.' _He added in his mind.  
"If you're not a psychopath what are you?" Jack asked with curiosity.  
"At the moment?" Pitch asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Tired." Pitch yawned, rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed. Jack laughed.  
"I never knew you had a sense of humor." He said. Pitch rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

Pitch grabbed the new shirt he'd packed and slipped it on, concealing his chest. He was still tired. He sighed. "Jack." He said.  
"Yeah?" The teen asked.  
"What time is it?"  
"I have no idea!" Jack said before laughing. Pitch nodded and grabbed his phone to check instead. 10:37. Good, it wasn't too late in the day.  
"How long have you been up?" Pitch asked.  
"A while." Jack admitted. "It was a bit odd to find you next to me." Pitch nodded and tried to shake the ever present tired feeling off. Had he remembered to bring coffee? Probably not. He was going to have to get some sooner or later then. "Just out of interest, were you having a nightmare or something?" Pitch winced as he remembered it and cursed under his breathe for showing weakness.  
"Yes." Pitch told Jack who dropped the subject immediately.

A couple of hours later Pitch had eaten and the feeling of tiredness, although still there, had faded greatly. "Jack?"  
"Yeah?" The white haired teen asked. He was currently entertaining himself by being as annoying as possible.  
"You're obviously bored and you've been cooped up in here for a bit." Pitch sighed. "Do you want to go outside?" He knew this was a bad idea, what if Frost ran away? Then he'd just have to catch him. What if Jack got hurt? Oh please, you'll do much worse things to him later. What if Jack got found? Who cares? He wouldn't tell anyone it was Pitch who hurt him. Right?  
"Seriously?" Jack asked, excited.  
"Yeah, seriously." Pitch said. "Now make up your mind quickly before I change mine."  
"Of course I want to go out!" Jack said. Pitch smiled and unlocked the door before sitting back down, looking at his phone. "What? You're not coming?"  
"No." Pitch said. "Just, don't be out too long, okay?" Jack shrugged.  
"Sure."

Pitch was surprised when about an hour later he had a massive amount of snow dropped on his head. He stood up and brushed it off, hating the coldness generated by it. "What the hell was that?!" He asked.  
"I- I just thought that.." Pitch looked at him, wanting a full answer. "That.. If you weren't going to come out I'd bring outside in.." Pitch sighed.  
"Don't." He said. He admired the effort by the snow covered teen but really disliked the snow.  
"What? You're not going to hurt me?" Jack asked, surprised and happy.  
"Do you want me to?" Pitch asked.  
"No, it's just.." Jack looked at Pitch and saw that he wasn't angry, just annoyed.  
"It's just...?" Pitch prompted.  
"Nothing."

Pitch left that night without hurting Jack once, not even emotionally. He didn't know why he hadn't, maybe he just didn't get angry at him. No. He had definitely gotten angry once or twice. Maybe he thought the kid deserved a break? Yes. That must be it. A break. He was of course, in no way getting soft. He sighed and sat on his bed, running his hands through his soft black hair. He'd just have to hurt Jack more tomorrow. He sighed, and closed his eyes, allowing the calming embrace of a dreamless sleep, which in itself was strange; he'd not had a dreamless sleep for weeks, maybe months.

Jack however was not so lucky. He was plagued by a nightmare. It was an odd nightmare, not about anything in particular and he wasn't going to be able to remember it when he woke up but it was a nightmare none the less.

* * *

When Pitch didn't show up for school on Monday the guardians knew something was up. "I think we should pay him another visit. Check if he's okay." Tiana said, Sandy nodded in agreement.  
"Are you crazy?" Aster asked Tiana. "If we go to him we won't get any information or anything."  
"Maybe not." Nick added. "But it wouldn't hurt."  
"It's agreed then!" Tiana said, happily. "We'll take the Sleigh." North and Sandy nodded and Aster started to complain, they blocked him out though.

The end of the School day came surprisingly quickly. The Guardians piled into the Sleigh and made their way to Pitch's. He was in bed. He heard the car and didn't bother going to the window to check who it was, he suspected he already knew. By the time the four teens got to his room he had sat up on the bed, his knees to his chest. He was annoyed, to say the least. "I really need to tell my mum not to let you guys in." He muttered.  
"Why weren't you at school?" Aster asked.  
"I'm ill. Normally when people are ill they stay off school." He said, looking at them for a moment. "Normally they don't get courtesy calls though."  
"Normally they haven't kidnapped anyone." Aster pointed out. Pitch nodded. He looked over at Sandy.

Sandy used sign language to communicate with Pitch. _"__You look terrible."_ Pitch laughed weakly.  
"Thanks. You would too if.." He stopped mid sentence, realizing he'd said too much.  
_"If what?"  
_"You know sign language?" Tiana asked, intrigued.  
"Of course I know sign language!" Pitch snapped. His head was killing him. He looked at sandy. "Nothing." He said. "If nothing." He closed his eyes and placed his hand to the bridge of his nose. Why were they still there? They should have left by now. What did they want? To know where Jack is. "Why won't you just leave?" Pitch asked. "I'm obviously not going to give you the information you want so just go."  
"No." Nick said.  
"Why not?" Pitch asked, getting angry.  
"You are ill."  
"I don't need you to help me. I've survived just fine without you so far." He said. "It's probably just a cold anyway." He half smiled as he realized the possibility of having a cold. He did get a heap of snow dumped on him after all.  
"He's got a point." Aster said, not wanting to be in the same room as Pitch for much longer.

* * *

The next day Pitch was much better and showed up at school, avoiding the Guardians but they knew he was there. They were pretty much the only people who saw him and this frustrated him, most people would ignore him and without Jack he was alone. He went to visit Jack after school. He was not in the best of moods though.

"Pitch!" Jack called, happily upon hearing the door get unlocked. He noticed Pitch's face. "What's wrong?"  
"Someone." Pitch said. Jack knew he was talking about him. "Gave me a cold." He turned his back to lock the door  
"I'm.." Jack said. "I'm sorry." Jack was scared and Pitch liked it. "I didn't.. I didn't mean it to happen."  
"No. But it did and it's your fault." Pitch sinned around after locking the door and backhanded Jack's face and brought a knee to his chest. "I even got a visit from those stupid friends of yours." Pitch said, punching Jack's ribs, hoping to break them although he knew it would take slightly more than that.

He dragged Jack to the basement and tied him up the same way as the last time they were down there except with slightly more slack on the rope. He went back up and got a knife. He smiled as he brought it down to Jack's arm, watching the blood spill out of it to reward him. He hadn't even cut that deeply. To be rewarded for something so simple. It made him laugh.

He smirked at Jack. knowing that he was going to have some fun with the younger teen.

* * *

**Well.. That wasn't too evil.. There wasn't even that much blood.**

**I am fearing the next chapter though.. That is going to be hard to write!**

**Anyway, so yeah.. There are so many endings I have planned for this...**

**Suggestions are welcome.. Very welcome...**

**Reviews are awesome and all reviewers get a cookie :D**

**Till next time!**

_**Ebil**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is dedicated to my 30th reviewer! Wow, 31 reviews guys.. You're all amazing!**

**Anyway! XxX Warblers Girl XxX this is for you!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains torture and blood... It's really rather fun to write.. Hard though... Why am I even warning about this? I'd have thought it would be obvious from how I left the last chapter...**

* * *

Jack had a feeling that he knew what was coming. Hopefully Pitch wouldn't use much else other than his fists and the knives. What was Pitch's obsession with knives about anyway? Pitch practically dragged him back down to the basement. Jack didn't complain or resist although he did wonder why they were going down there. Obviously it was so Pitch could hurt him but why there of all places? It was cold and not in the comforting way that snow was. Jack couldn't dwell on that as he was shoved into a wall. He sighed and took his shirt off, exposing the long gash on his torso that had been re-opened by Pitch kneeing him. Pitch didn't seem to notice and he tied Jack's arms again.

He silently brought the knife down to Jack's flesh. His right arm. He didn't cut very deep Jack didn't scream. He felt the blood drip down his arm, it was warm which he guessed was a good thing. Then Pitch laughed. It was really rather chilling and sent a shiver down Jack's spine. Jack thought about talking but then he realized that that would just make it worse for him. All he could do was hope. Hope that Pitch didn't do too much damage. He tensed when he saw Pitch leave. Surely he wasn't finished.

Pitch hadn't even started. He needed to collect some more 'toys' and wondered what sorts of things would be in the house. He went to a fireplace and saw a poker. He lit a fire and placed the tip of the poker in it, he'd come back for that later. He went to the kitchen to see what else was there. Salt. He took it, knowing that putting salt in a wound would sting. He then left the house and went to the small stable that was around the back of it. Remembering the horses who used to live there. His favorite being a pitch black mare called Onyx. She was in a bigger stable at the moment but Pitch would take her again when he had the time. He went into the stable and grabbed a riding crop before leaving it again.

On his way back to the basement he grabbed the red hot poker from the fire. Jack saw it and flinched, he tried to get as small as possible. Pitch smirked and placed the salt and riding crop down before walking over to Jack. He didn't care for burns but the fear and the pain it would cause would be delicious. He put the poker lightly on Jack's left side, causing Jack to flinch away from it. Pitch was hoping the boy would arch his back without being told. He did. Pitch smiled and put the poker onto his back. The scream that followed really had to be seen to be believed. It was beautiful. Pitch smiled. He tossed the poker away, it had served it's purpose.

He grabbed the knife again, bringing it down to the right side of Jack's chest. He drew a deep horizontal line, watching the red liquid come out of it and the small scream that came from Jack was a good thing too. He didn't know why but torturing the boy in silence was remarkably fun. He took the salt, eager to try this out and tipped a handful onto his hand and then pressed his hand against Jack's chest. The scream was instant and rewarding. Pitch smiled. He took his hand away and watched as Jack tried to shake the salt off, jostling his burn and screaming again.

Wow the boy was an idiot._ A pretty idiot though_.** No. Stop that. You do not like Jack Frost. You are incapable of love, or at least people think you are.** Pitch wasn't a psychopath or a sociopath, he was just messed up. _But he is pretty_.** If that's so then perhaps I should make him less pretty.** _No matter what you do he'll still be pretty and you know it_. "Just shut up already." Pitch told his conflicting thoughts. Jack looked at him and tried to stop the small screams. Pitch smirked.

He made another few cuts, placing salt in the wounds, enjoying both the screams and the blood that would gush out. He had forgotten about the crop and then saw it on the floor. He had gotten tired of the knife now anyway. He dropped the knife and picked up the crop. He struck it against Jack's body, earning a small shout. He was honestly surprised that Jack hadn't passed out yet. He did this another few times, venting his anger through it.

Jack tried to hold onto the light but the darkness was threatening to take control. Jack resisted for as long as possible, knowing if he gave in there was a chance he wouldn't wake up again. The darkness got too urgent and Jack couldn't feel Pitch whipping him anymore. The darkness proved stronger than Jack and claimed him.

* * *

Jack woke up. He was in his room. Had it just been a bad nightmare? He tried to sit up but was met by overwhelming pain so lay down again . Not a nightmare then. He grunted at the pain and Pitch's eyes shot open. Jack hadn't even realized Pitch was in the room.  
"Well, you're not dead then." Pitch said, he looked tired, much more tired than the last time Jack had seen him. Jack managed to laugh although it was weak.  
"How long was I out?" Jack asked.  
"A few days." Pitch replied. "I think I may have gone a little overboard." Jack didn't reply. "I'm sorry Jack." Pitch said and somehow he found he actually was.  
"No." Jack said. "You're not sorry Pitch." Jack sighed and Pitch didn't try to argue. He knew this was coming sooner or later. "We're so messed up." Jack said, tears spilling out of his eyes. Pitch couldn't help but agree. He wiped the tears from Jack's face.  
"I love you."  
"No. You're lying." Jack said, realizing it for the first time. Pitch didn't love Jack. Pitch would never love Jack.

"Maybe I don't know if I'm lying yet." Pitch admitted, helping Jack sit up on the bed. He placed his lips on Jack's. Jack was resistant at first but then he gave in and opened his mouth for Pitch to explore. Jack decided to explore Pitch's mouth too. The taste was strange and not particularly appetizing. Pitch tasted like ash and smoke. Jack liked it though. Pitch pulled away to get his breath.  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
"Why what?" Pitch asked, running his fingers through Jack's hair.  
"Why do you hurt me?"  
"I don't know Jack." Pitch admitted, pulling Jack into another kiss. Liking the feeling. _Liking him._ **No.** Pitch ignored the conflicting thoughts. They could wait. Jack pulled away and Pitch let him. Pitch saw the pain in Jack's eyes. Something in him broke. He knew he was the cause of that pain. "I'm sorry." He repeated. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked, looking at the older teen's golden eyes. Pitch looked surprised. He hadn't realized he was crying? Jack sighed. "You're terrible." He whispered as he wiped the tears from Pitch's face. Pitch couldn't help but laugh.  
"I know."  
"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked. Pitch sighed.  
"I have no idea Jack." He said. "The Guardians are bound to have noticed I haven't been in school. They'll come looking for us both." Jack nodded.  
"You'll just have to stay with me then." He said, smiling cheekily at Pitch. Pitch nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess I will." Pitch pulled Jack's bed cover down a little to examine his wounds.

There was a lot of bruising. A lot of bruising. Pitch winced as he saw the cuts and the burn on Jack's back. He started to run a bath for the younger teen and came back when it was done. He picked Jack up and put him in the bathroom. He turned to leave.  
"Stay." Jack said, taking hold of Pitch's shirt. Pitch shook his head.  
"I have things I need to do." He told Jack. Jack nodded and let him leave. He got undressed and went into the bath and set to work on cleaning the blood around his wounds. Why was Pitch so odd. He was nice one minute and then horrible the next. He shrugged it off.

Pitch wasn't lying when he'd said he had things to do. He always had things to do. He sighed, knowing he couldn't hurt Jack any more. He didn't want to see Jack anymore. Part of him wanted to be caught, wanted to be separated from Jack. The boy was making him soft and he couldn't be dealing with that now, could he? He allowed his mind to wander and his thoughts to fight. He sat down on a chair in the small library and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was giving himself a headache. On the one side Jack was beautiful, he was perfect. On the other, Pitch was Pitch, he was dark, inside and out. Nothing could light up his darkness.

Pitch was still in this position when Jack walked into the room, wearing his hoody and some black jeans. Pitch didn't notice him until he felt something warm on top of him. He opened his eyes and found Jack lying across his lap. "Hey there Jack." He said, distracted.  
Jack looked up at him. "Hey."  
"You're worse than a cat." Pitch said, smiling. Jack meowed, making Pitch laugh. Nothing could completely light up Pitch's darkness but Jack seemed to be doing pretty well. Pitch ran his hands through the soft white hair. "I've been meaning to ask, is this natural?"  
"Nope." Jack said looking at him. "It's naturally brown." Pitch nodded.  
"I'll get you some bleach soon then." Pitch said. Jack smiled at him.  
"You don't have to. I was thinking of letting it go brown anyway." Jack said. He laughed.  
"No. White suits you Frost." Pitch said, pulling Jack into a kiss. Jack broke off.  
"Is yours naturally black?" Pitch laughed.  
"Yes." He told Jack who nodded approvingly.

Pitch let Jack sit on him for a bit but then Jack started getting bored so Pitch gave him the house key. "Go play in the snow or something." He told Jack. Jack smiled and did so. Pitch sighed. He needed to get rid of Jack. Jack was way too distracting. Jack came back an hour or two with an armful of snow. He dumped it on Pitch's head, waking the older teen who had somehow managed to fall asleep.

"Jack." Pitch said, calmly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm taking you back to Burgess."  
"Okay, you're coming too right?" Pitch shook his head.  
"I'm staying here." Pitch looked at Jack and saw the hurt in his eyes. "It's for the best Jack. This isn't going to work forever." Jack nodded, understanding and he left the house with Jack. He took Jack back to Burgess and dropped him off at the edge of town.  
"Wait, Pitch!" Jack said, Pitch got off the bike and looked questioningly at Jack. Jack pulled Pitch into kiss. "Merry Christmas." Pitch smiled at Jack.  
"I don't celebrate Christmas" He whispered before going to his house and grabbed most of his possessions, shoving them in bags before leaving Burgess and Jack behind. Hopefully forever.

* * *

**Is that the end? Possibly..**

**Anyway, review please. Should I leave it here and make a sequel? I'm leaning towards a sequel at the moment.**

**All reviewers get a cookie :D**

**For a future sequel, do you guys want me to make it JackRabbit? (which was the original plan but I was in a BlackIce mood.)**

**Anyway, that's about it. Stay awesome!**

_**Ebil**_


End file.
